Roth's School for the Divergent
by StarTheBookaholic
Summary: So I decided to put the Divergent characters in high school. I promise it'll be different from the other fanfictions. I might add Mortal Instruments characters later on. I hope you enjoy! Rated T 'cause I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Note that I didn't call you sweet peas this time lol. Anyways, this is a fanfiction with characters from The Mortal Instruments and Divergent going to high school. Now I know a bunch of people already wrote fanfictions like these but I promise I'll make this one different. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**~Star**

Four's POV:  I run out of the house before my father gets the chance to hit me again. I find myself at the doorstep of the nearest house, Tris's place. Wait, why am I here? I hate Tris. But I suppose if I wanted to live, I should talk to Mrs. Prior, who is a nurse.

Mrs. Prior opens the door and gasps. "Four!" she exclaims. It's funny how absolutely _everyone _calls me that. "Dear God, what happened?!"

I can't tell her that my father, the mayor, abuses me, so I lie. "I uh I fell and scraped my arm."

"That doesn't look like a scrape, that looks like someone whipped you!"

Oh crap. "Right, um, when I fell... A dog leash slapped me."

"Well, you'd better come inside and I'll fix you up." She leads me into the house and grabs some gauze and bandage.

I hesitate before letting her wind the bandage around my arm and my waist. "Um, I-I really appreciate this Mrs. Prior, but I should go. We have school tomorrow and I don't want to be tired."

I actually only need to leave before Marcus notices I'm gone, because that would just mean another whipping for me.

"I suppose that would be alright," Mrs. Prior murmurs.

Before I leave, I force out the words "Tell Tris I said 'hi' " just to be polite.

Tris's POV:  "Mom!" I yell from my room. "Who was at the door?"

"Four," she calls back. Oh God. What did he possibly want?

"What did he say?" I come downstairs and sit with my mother on the couch.

She frowns a little. "He was hurt. I patched him up. And he said to tell you he said hi."

Why would Four want to say hi to me? He hates me, and I hate him. We've been enemies since Pre-K when he stole my stuffed duck plush. "I think he was just being polite," I mutter.

Four's POV:  I don't sleep at all that night. I can't. Marcus could slit my wrists or something while I'm asleep.

Around five a.m., I get a text from Zeke.

**Zeke: Hey bro. Did your sad excuse of a father do anything to you lately?**

**Me: Yeah. I can't believe him. I hate him so much. I'm gonna kill him someday.**

Zeke and his brother Uriah are the only ones I've told about my father.

**Zeke: Let me know if you need help with that. I'll be a proud sponsor.**

**Me: Thanks. You're like the bro I never had.**

**Zeke: Aww stop. Actually don't, I'm flattered.**

**Me: Haha. Well, I'm gonna run away soon. Would you mind if I crashed at your place?**

**Zeke: Not at all! Come over whenever you want, you're part of the fam.**

**Me: I'm glad. Imma pack my things and head over. Be there by like seven thirty.**

**Zeke: Kk.**

**Me: Never say that again. Ever.**

** *Check it out, a time lapse to at school!***

Tris's POV:  The first five classes I have are with Four. Yay. Note the sarcasm. In first period, I have to sit next to the idiot.

In the middle of class, Four taps my shoulder. He hands me a note.

I open it:

_Tris-_

_Party my place on Friday. You in? Oh and btw I get to dress you and find you a date. You don't have a choice. You're coming to the party, I'm doing your hair and makeup, and I'm finding you a date!_

_-Christina_

Four chuckles. He was reading over my shoulder. I swat his arm and write back to Chris.

_Christina-_

_Fine. You're gonna regret this though._

_-Tris_

I pass the note back to Christina and she mouths "Yeah right." and smiles. I can't help but laugh.

I turn my attention back to the board where Dr. Matthews writes an equation. "Four," she says. "Would you mind solving this?"

Four smirks. "I would mind, actually."

Dr. Matthews glares at him. "Are you going to continue this behavior, or do I have to send you to the main office?"

He shrugs. "I might continue, I might not. Depends on the situation."

I kick Four's shin to shut him up and he shoots me a death glare. I smirk and say "Four the four-year-old. Why don't you go up there and do the problem? You chicken?"

"Look who's talking," he retorts. "You've never even done anything daring."

"I think you're underestimating my character," I say and kick him again.

Four goes up to the board and does the problem and, of course, gets it wrong.

*******I can time travel to Thursday afternoon, isn't that brilliant?* **

"OMG!" Christina squeals when she sees me in the dress she made me put on for tomorrow. "You look amazing, Trissy!"

I roll my eyes. "Never call me that. Ever. And I'm not pretty. You just have the skills to make anyone noticeable."

Christina puts her hand on her heart. "Why thank you, Beatrice."

"Don't call me that, either."

Christina frowns. "Fine. How do you like this haircut?" She holds up a picture of a girl sporting a pixie cut. "You need a new hair style and I think this is just perfect!"

I'm about to protest, but I realize I probably don't have a choice so I give in.

Christina lets out another high pitched squeal and grabs the scissors of her desk.

***I feel like skipping up to Friday morning.***

Four's POV:  What the heck is wrong with me?! Throughout the whole day I can't help but stare at- you'll never believe this- Tris! Why?! I think I have mental issues! But, God, she looks good. I think I might ask her to Christina's party. Wait, WHAT?!

No, Four, stop thinking like that! You can't like her. She's just a puny little girl.

Uriah's POV:  I stroll up to Tris at lunch and smile. "Hey how ya doin'?"

Tris turns around and grins when she sees me. "I'm alright. And you?"

"I'll feel even better than I already do if you come to Christina's party with me?" I flash another smile at her.

She blushes. "Oh, Uri, I'd love to!"

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."


	2. Chapter 2

**Blah blah blah. All the stuff I usually say at the beginning of a chapter. Let's get to the story!**

**~Star**

Tris's POV:  Uriah picks me up at seven on the dot. I hop into the passenger seat of his cute little cube car and smile. "Good day, m'lady," Uri says.

I give him a look. "What?" Uriah defends himself. "I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"I like you better as a Uriah."

Uriah smiles. "I'll give it a whirl."

***Page Break.***

At the party, my eyes immediately find the pair of eyes I'd least like to find. Four's. I glare at him. He glares back. Uriah shouts "Staring contest!" And I burst out laughing. Uri is such a child.

Christina rushes over and envelopes me in a huge hug. "Chris- can't- breathe," I gasp. She insisted I wear this tight and short black strapless dress and these really tall heels. I don't get it. I'm so small and ugly and skinny. How could I possibly look good in all of this?

I look back to Uriah, who is fake pouting. "I want a hug," he whines. I laugh and wrap my arms around him. We dance for a while in Christina's GIANT living room and about two hours into the party, Christina yells "Alright everyone! Unless you wanna stay and clean up, I suggest you leave!"

Everyone clears out except for me, Uriah, Zeke, Four (Ugh), Marlene, Will, and Al. I begin picking up plastic cups off the ground and Uriah snickers. "What?" I ask.

Uriah says, "Christina only says that so everyone but us stays for the after party a.k.a. Candor or Dauntless and never have I ever."

"You're innocence is adorable," Four teases. I give him a death stare and he just rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Oh," I say to Uriah. I join the circle and Christina says, "I'll go first. Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

I've played this game once and I will forever regret it. "Candor," I say, knowing I don't have much to hide.

"Alright," she says. She looks thoughtful then asks, "Why have you and Four hated each other since Pre-K?"

I smirk. "Is it not obvious? He's a rich snob who wants nothing but attention and to see the look of hurt in people's eyes." I say it as if he isn't sitting right there. "Uriah, sweetie, Candor or Dauntless?"

"DAUNTLESS!" he shouts at the top of his lungs. "I AIN'T A PANSYCAKE!"

Ok... "Okay, then. I dare you to... run outside in your boxers and scream "I LOVE BEATRICE PRIOR!' "

He smirks. "My pleasure." Uriah kisses my cheek, strips to his boxers, and opens up the front door. Luckily, it's garage sale season, so there are a lot of people roaming around. He walks outside, takes a deep breath, cups his hands around his mouth and yells, "I LOVE BEATRICE PRIOR!' "

A bunch of people give him looks like he's inZayne (**I only said that because I want my friend, huge Directioner, to read this!) **but some of them just say things like "How cute."

Everyone bursts out laughing when he comes back to the circle. "Okay," says Uriah. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

Four looks at him. "Who do you think I am? Dauntless."

Uriah immediately answers. "I dare you to eat five hot peppers, drink a serving of hot sauce, then start singing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber!" **(My friend dared me to do this!)**

Four gives Uriah a look. "What kind of dare is that?!"

Uriah laughs. "I'm Uriah Mason, remember?'

"True," says Four. He goes to the kitchen and comes back with five peppers, a small cup of hot sauce, and a karaoke machine. He pops the peppers in his mouth, washes them down with the hot sauce. Four turns on the machine without reacting and begins to sing. "And I was like baby baby bay AAH MY GOD THAT'S HOT!"

We burst out laughing and Four sits down, embarrassed. He smirks. "Tris, C or D?"

**Ahahahaha how I love torturing Four! ;) Winky Voldemort face! :D Please review!**

**~Star**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Two chapters at once? You're lucky! Enjoy!**

**~Star**

Four's POV:  I smirk when Tris says Candor. "How come you still tease me when I decided to leave you alone freshman year?"

Tris bites her lip then kicks off her heels. Huh.

Tris looks to Will. "You know the question."

"Candor!" Will shouts, and before Uriah can shout "PANSYCAKE!" Tris kisses him. Just a quick peck on the lips. I feel something bubble up inside me and it seems like anger or... jealousy?! Why on earth am I jealous?!

Tris fiddles with her bracelet thoughtfully. "Who do you like?"

Will mumbles something and Tris says "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Will mutters a little louder. "Mumblemumble ina"

Tris cups her ear with one hand.

"I like... Christina."

Christina squeals and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Will immediately responds.

Zeke shouts, "No PDA unless it's a dare!"

Christina makes some kind of angry sound and pulls away. Will says "Chris, C or D.'

"Dauntless!" Christina waves her hands in the air.

"I dare you to make everyone go home. I'm tired."

Christina jumps up and shouts, "GET OUTTA MAH HOUSE, YOU LAZY BUTTS!"

***Hmmm, let's make it two weeks before Christmas***

My sister Lauren **(Deal with it.) **barges into my room, holding the landline. "Phones for you!" She chucks it at me and runs out of the room.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Uh, hi," the woman on the other end says. "We were wondering if you would like to take this quick survey to win a free trip to the Big Apple."

"Um, I guess."

"Wonderful! First question: What is your name?"

No way am I admitting that. "Four Johnson."

"That's a nickname," the woman says. "What is your real name?"

"I AIN'T TELLIN' YOU NUTTIN!"

Just before I hang up, I hear a giggle that sounds like Tris.

***School the next morning.***

Tris's POV:  Uriah gets out of his cube car and opens the passenger door for me. "Why thank you, kind sir."

Uriah smiles. "Anything for you, m'lady."

I plant a kiss on his cheek and we walk to Math together. I asked to move my seat next to Uriah because number one: he's awesome and number two: I hate Four. We prank called him yesterday to see if we could get some information out of him, but I guess he's not a _total_ idiot.

I get a note passed back to me in the last ten minutes of class and I open it

_Tris-_

_Meet me outside during lunch. I'll be at the wooden bench._

_-No name._

Weird.

***I'm so sorry page, but I had to break you. I was too lazy to write out the events leading up to lunch.***

I get outside and walk over to the bench. Whoever wanted to meet me here hasn't come yet. I plop down and text Uriah

**Me: Hey boyfriend!**

**Uriah: Ha-ha. You're weird.**

**Me: Look who's talkin'**

**Uriah: You got me! :)**

**Me: Why did you make a Voldemort face?**

**Uriah: That's a smiley face.**

**Me: No. This is smiley face: :-) This is Voldemort: :)**

**Uriah: ooooo! Now I get it! Lol.**

**Me: Yeah. Well, I'd better go.**

**Uriah: Kk luv you babe.**

**Me: Ew, don't call me that, Uri.**

**Uriah: Kk luv you baby.**

**Me:*Walks away slowly***

**Uriah: Kk luv you baby gal**

**Me: *Turns and runs***

I shove my phone in my pocket as someone walks up to the bench. That 'someone' in none other than...

Four's POV:  I stroll over to Tris and sit next to her. Her expression is a mix of surprise and disgust. "What do _you _want?" She sneers.

I shrug. "Just wanted someone to talk to."

Tris glares at me. "Don't you have Zeke? and that other idiot friend, Jace?"

I roll my eyes. "Listen Tris, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to, I dunno, start over?"

She shakes her head. "You had your chance."

I look into her eyes. Those inviting grey-blue eyes that made me want to close the space between us so badly. "Please, Tris. You have to forgive me for... well, everything because-"

"Because what?" She snaps.

"Because I think I'm in love with you."

Her expression changes from shock, to confusion, to some look I've never seen before. Then she kisses me. Oh my lord she _kisses _me. I kiss her back and cup my hand around her neck, like it's fragile and if I do something wrong, she'll break.

We pull away and I whisper "Will you forgive me?"

She smirks. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. And you can't tell anyone this just happened." She gets up, kisses my cheek, and walks away, leaving me feeling completely satisfied.

**Hi everyone! Sorry this is kinda short but I have no ideas. I just HAD to have Fourtris in this chapter. I couldn't take them fighting any longer. :( Sorry that's Voldemort. :-( That's better. If you have any ideas for this story, pretty please with Dauntless cake on top tell me and I'll most likely make it happen! Bye sprogs! (Yes I called you sprogs. Read Take Back the Skies by Lucy Saxon when it's released to the public on June 3rd 2014! (Yes, I read it before it was released to the public.)) **

**~Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you're enjoying my fanfiction, sprogs! On with the story!  
~Star**

Four's POV:  Wow. Tris just kissed me. I have never been happier. I can't believe I'm saying this but I really love Tris. I really do love her. What is wrong with me?!

Tris's POV:  I just kissed _Four Johnson. _I kissed him and _liked it. _I think I'm mentally disabled. I go back to the lunchroom and plop down next to Uri. He smiles and kisses me. I wrap an arm around his neck and Lynn shouts "Please no more PDA! I can't take it anymore!"

I laugh and pull away.

***X-mas evening!***

I'm sitting on my new gaming chair and playing on my new X-box when I get a call from Christina. "Hey Chris," I say into the phone.

"Tris!" Christina sounds like she's crying. "Tris you have to come outside Uriah's house _right now!"_

Oh no. No no no. Uriah has been acting really odd lately. What if he... What if he killed himself?!

**(Insert really depressing trip to Uri's house here.)**

Sure enough, he did. Zeke says he jumped off the roof. I kneel next to him and sob silently. His face feels so cold and I try to warm t up with my hands, but my own hands are numb from the cold air. Then I realize something. I am in a love triangle with one dead side. **(That's from Looking for Alaska by John Green!) **I kiss Uriah's forehead then see Four's car pulling into the driveway. He hops out and runs straight to Uriah. "What _happened?!" _He demands.

"H-he jumped off t-the roof," I stutter.

Four looks into my eyes sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Tris."

"Don't pity me," I snap. I start to cry and Four wraps his arms around me while I just stand there, not moving a single muscle.

Zeke and Christina look pale. Zeke says, "We should go inside. I'll make you guys some cocoa."

We all say thank you and go inside for cocoa.

***How about we go to the two year anniversary of Uriah's death :( sad Voldemort face. Btw I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for killing Uriah.***

Zeke's POV:  It's been exactly two years since my little bro died. I've never been more depressed. The group and I all go to the same college, and I share a dorm with Tobias. That's Four's real name. He told us at Uriah's funeral. I still like to call him Four. I think Tris is the only one that calls him Tobias. I hear a knock on the door and know it's Jace.

I open the door with a simple "Hey broseph."

"Hey Zeke." Jace let's himself in. He's never been one to have manners. "So... Two years."

"Yeah." We sit on the bed and I play with the chain on my neck. "I don't know what brought himself to do it. He was having such a good life and he just won Tris over..."

Jace pats my back. "I know, bro. Hey let's put the 'fun' in funeral, okay? How about we play a little Christmas prank?"

I shrug. "Okay. What are we gonna do?"

He grins. I know that grin. That's his 'I'm the baddest badass you've ever met' grin. "You'll see."

*****Page break.*****

Tris's POV:  I never thought Four and I would end up together. And I never thought we would be so _happy _together. Tobias got me this cute little promise ring; it's a simple gold band with an ancient IV engraved into it. He got the same one, but with VI.

We sit on my bed holding hands and talking about everything from Christina's makeup obsession to the stale muffins in the bakery. Just then Zeke barges in, Jace at his side. They both hold small wrapped boxes. "Hey!" Zeke exclaims. "We got you some awesome gifts!" Uh oh. This can't be good. This morning Christina got me some lingerie stuff, and I can tell she got Zeke and Jace in on this.

Jace hands me my gift. "We got you prescribed on something this morning. That's the pill." I open it, and of course, it's labeled _Birth Control. _

I throw the pill bottle at his head and yell "What the hell you guys?!"

They chuckle and Zeke says "Okay Four you next."

He opens it and I know what it is. He gives Zeke a death glare and growls "Tris isn't ready you bitches. Leave us alone will ya?"

Jace snickers and Zeke wiggles his eyebrows. "M'kay. We'll leave you alone... to all this space." They run out the door, laughing their heads off.

Four looks at me with a sheepish expression. "I'm sorry about them. They have weird minds. Even weirder ones since... The incident."

I nod. "Christina got me some... uh... you know... so I think they were all pranking us."

"Probably." Four checks the clock. "Well, it's curfew. Have a good night." He kisses my cheek, gets up, and walks out of the room.

**Hey guys! I know I probably just foreshadowed some lemons but I'm uncomfortable writing them. Maybe when I get over my fear of intimacy, I'll write a one-shot or something. Well, I gotta do some chores so by guys!**

**~Star**


	5. Chapter 5

(Tris POV) I get out of bed and look at the pill bottle on the nightstand. I turn it over and over in my hands thinking about marrying and having a family. If I ever do have a child, I would definitely name her Natalie or Andrew. My parents died in a car crash last year, so my friends are really my only family left. I have Caleb, but he sided with the teacher who tried controlling my high school.

I hear a knock at the door and know it's Tobias, because he says "Honey, I'm home!"

I laugh and open the door. He wraps me up in his arms and throws me onto the bed. His fingers attack my sides,tickling me. "Four! St-stop! I m-mean it!"

"Not until you say mercy!"

"N-never!" This goes on for about two more minutes and I finally shout "M-mercy!"

Four chuckles and sits on the bed next to me. "Let's play did you know. Did you know that you're amazing?"

I smile. "I did not know that. Did you know that you're the only family I have left?"

Four sighs. "That should have to change. Did you know that you make me the happiest man in the world and I want you to do the honor of being my wife?" He sheepishly holds out a little black velvet box containing the most beautiful ring I've ever laid eyes on, and my best friend is Christina so I mean that.

I squeal and give him the biggest bear hug ever. "I didn't know that and I would love to be your wife!"

A little smirk tugs at Tobias' lips. "Then come on, Mrs. Eaton. Let's go get stale muffins from the bakery to celebrate."

***Let's skip to the wedding!***

"Any objections?" The preacher asks. No one speaks. "Wonderful. I now pronounce you man and-"

"Wait!" Marcus. I don't even remember putting him on the list. Tobias looks just as astonished. "Beatrice shouldn't have to marry this-this criminal! She can do so much better than that scumbag!"

Criminal? I look to Tobias. He shakes his head. "_You're _the criminal, Marcus. You ruined me as a child. I've tried to forgive you too many times and I don't even know why. You're objection shouldn't count."

Security pulls him away and I smile. The preacher says, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

**(Insert all the wedding stuff here, let's get to the cake part! In my family, it's a tradition to shove cake in our husband's face! :D))**

I cut a piece of cake off and smack it against Tobias' cheek. He puts a hand to his heart. "Did our love mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it did, sweetie." I kiss some frosting off his cheek. "This is a tradition."

"Oh," Tobias says. "In my family, it's a tradition to make sure the wife gets payback if she tries to do anything to the husband." He wipes off the cake and smears it all over my face.

"Hey!" I dab some cake on his nose.

"It's a tradition," he says, mocking me.

**Awwww I just had to do this. I needed some sappy adorable wedding ceremonies after all that's happened. Well, I hope you're enjoying this!**

**~Star**


	6. A Quick Note

**Hey sprogs. I'm going to stop updating for a week or two because my grades are going downhill and I'm having trouble concentrating. I promise once I bump my grades up and finish the project I'm working on in Social Studies, I'll start updating again. Well, bye for now guys!**

**~Star**


	7. Wow, I'm Back Already!

**Hey sprogs! Turns out my grades aren't crap. I have a ninety-five in all my classes, but I guess I was just overreacting because I'm used to having my grades average around 99-100. I'm not trying to brag, I'm just explaining why I'm back. My mom was all like, "Dude you're grades are fine just go back to writing and make people happy." I love my mum. :) Yeah, I'm admitting it because my mom is like such a badass! How do you think ****_I _****got to be such a badass? Well, anyway, I sat at the computer for like three hours and finished my social studies project, so now I can write again! I am so happy!**

**~Star**


	8. Chapter 6

**I did it! I finished my Social Studies project!**

**~Star**

(Tobias' POV) I did it. I fulfilled my wish of a future with Tris. Even better, Marcus is in jail, and we've moved to New York. We sit in our apartment bedroom and eat leftover wedding cake. When we finish, we set our plates on the nightstand and curl up under the covers. Tris yawns and I smile against her cheek. I kiss it and we both shut our eyes, drifting to sleep immediately.

**Page Break (This is like a few days later. Oh, and I'm pretty sure this is just a fill in chapter, but the end is sorta important.)**

"We should go clubbing," Tris says when we finish cleaning.

I glance at her surprised. "Tris, you hate clubs. Why do you want to go to one?"

Tris waves her hands in the air. "You're twenty-three, I'm twenty-one. I wanna try some things while we're still young."

"You sure?" I set a hand on her shoulder.

"Positive," Tris replies with great confidence.

We walk out to the car and drive to the first club we see. We walk in and the place is like 100 degrees. She drags me towards the bar and I say "Tris, we don't have to-"

"I want to," she interrupts. We both order some Bud Light and swig it down. Tris starts to cough and says, "Wow, that's strong."

"Well, no duh, Tris," I say. "It's beer. Another two shots over here?" I add to the guy behind the counter.

We keep drinking until we get just a little tipsy. Tris leads me to the dance floor and I say, "Um, Tris, I don't dance."

"Whatever," she responds, her words slurring a bit. "Want another beer?"

"I think we've had enough for-"

"We can haul a taxi if we get too drunk. C'mon."

She practically rips my arm off as she brings me to the bar, ordering a Blue. This is so unlike her. We drink a bit more and go to one of the private lounging rooms. We lay on the couch and Tris starts sucking at the skin on my neck.

"Um, Tris?"

"Yeeah, Toooby?" she slurs.

"I think we should stop." I pull away slightly.

She smirks. "Why? You chicken?"

"I thought you were chicken." I may be slightly drunk but I'm not stupid.

"Then take me, bitch." She plays with the hem of my shirt and after that, I can't seem to remember anything.

**I refuse to write a lemon. They did it in this chapter, though. **

**~Star**


	9. I'm so sorry!

**I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be updating anymore... I love you guys and I'm glad you love my stories but I've become more active on a different site and am completely forgetting I have a life on this one. I'm so sorry guys!**

**~Star**


End file.
